Fate
by Aki-chan26- AgnosticAngel
Summary: Roxas and Sora are orphans stealing just enough to get by. what happens when the cops happen upon them and send them to an orphanage? what about the couple they'll be adopted by? summary sucks. its actually good xD rated T for language...for now :D
1. Ambiguous Circumstances

Chapter 1: Ambiguous Circumstances

Roxas' POV:

"hah…hah…hah…!" I panted, feet pounding over the pavement, my beat up sneakers propelling me forward. My legs were aching, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

"Roxas…keep running" my brother Sora said breathlessly as he raced along beside me clutching the bag of groceries he'd 'lifted from the Food Lion on the corner of Key and Blade. I took another rasping breath and forced myself to keep running. 'think about something else….anything!' I thought desperately, trying not to focus on the pain in my chest and muscles or the shouting of the pissed off store manager. I glanced at my older brother. We were so different. He was 15 now. His messy spiked brown hair, childish blue eyes, and tan skin stood out in stark contrast to my bright blonde spiked hair, brooding blue eyes, and pale skin. He was childish, easily distracted, and headstrong. However he was also kind, brave and self-confident. I had just turned 13. I was quiet, shy, and stubborn. I don't like people, don't talk about my emotions, and I'm usually pretty apathetic. I also have very little self esteem. Sometimes I wonder if we're really brothers…

My legs were killing me. I focused instead on trying to take steady breathes, the sound of my brother and I racing through the streets, the sound of my pounding heartbeat due to excursion and adrenaline. The buildings flashing by gradually changed from the modern hotels, condos, and suburban houses to the dilapidated brick houses and empty lots of The Projects. The manager had long since given up the chase, shouting something that had been lost in the hustle and bustle of the streets surrounding us, but neither of us would dare slow down. Instead we sped up, rounding the corner of Organization boulevard, blissfully deserted, at a dead sprint and skid to a stop in front of the 13th house on the left, a rundown and abandoned two story 'building'. Sora yanked the door open and jerked me inside, closing the door and locking the deadbolt. He leaned against it, trying desperately to regulate the gasping breathes he was taking. I was bent double, hands on my knees, panting in rasping breathes. My lungs and muscles were aching horribly. There was a long moment of silence save for the sounds of our breathing before anyone spoke. Sora broke the silence.

"You ok?" he asked, relief and concern evident in his eyes. I took one last steadying breath before straitening up and giving my brother the smallest of smiles. "Mhm." He grabbed my hand, pulling me toward what was once a kitchen and is now an empty shell of a room, full of rubble and devoid of happiness or life.

"Lets eat!" Sora said, pulling out two shiny apples, two sandwiches, a 2 liter bottle of coke, and a pack of knock off Oreos. I took a Turkey sandwich and bit into it, realizing just how hungry I was. The hunger pangs finally started to dissipate after a few bites, and I had to make sure I didn't sigh in relief. I glanced at Sora, biting into the apple in his hand and chewing thoughtfully.

"Sora, is something wrong?"

My voice echoed in the silence like a gunshot and Sora flinched, pulled from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Is something Wrong?"

"…nah….just thinking….."

"oh..…ok…." I trailed off.

The rest of lunch passed in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. I sighed.

"Say Sora,' I started, but broke off when I heard something we were both trained to flee from.

Police Sirens.

I sat paralyzed as the car cruised by, red and blue flashing lights on, driving far o slow for my comfort. Sora reached over and gripped my hand, nerves and fear breaking through his uncaring façade the closer the lights came to this building. I waited until the Sirens where out of earshot before letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Sora said nothing for a long moment before standing up and offering me his hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Lets go to bed."

I nodded enthusiastically, realizing just how tired I was. I was aching, my limbs still shaking, and I could barley keep my eyes open. I let Sora drag me to the 'bedroom,' a small room with an old mattress and a few ratty blankets. I curled up against his shoulder and was asleep almost instantly. Just as I was drifting off Sora started humming to himself quietly, probably trying to distract himself. I heard the soft sound of sirens in the distance. I could see the city lights through the smashed window across from us. He sighed.

"Don't worry Roxas, we'll be fine."

I smiled ever so slightly as I drifted off, letting the hum of the city and my brothers soft melody lull me to sleep.

(Later that night)

_BANG!_

I was jerked awake by the sound of the door being slammed into the wall. Sora bolted upright looking dazed and completely disoriented. We both watched uncomprehendingly as no less than 10 figures entered into the room shadowed by the glare of the flashlights they were wielding. They were all talking at once, the cacophony of voices mixing in my lethargic mind.

"…kids here…"

"Chief…..thieves…"

"…young…brothers…..?"

"Are they the….."

"SHUT UP!"

That one voice rose above the rest, a barking command that instantly silenced everyone in the room. Sora flinched and I felt my pulse hammering in my head. 'What's going on…?'

Just then one figure stepped forward, the flashlights behind him illuminating his blue cop uniform and his tight smile. He was a big man, with a strong build, eye patch over his right eye, and a large scar leading from his left eye down the side of his face. His hair was a grayish black color and his one visible eye was a golden color. Like a Hawks. After a moments hesitation he spoke.

"Hey there boys. I'm Officer Xigbar. I know it's late, but could you come with me and answer a few questions?" His tone held a no nonsense edge, and very clearly said that we'd be going with him whether it be walking out of being dragged out kicking and screaming. After a moments hesitation Sora stood up, dragging me to my feet. I clung to his hand. He squeezed mine reassuringly. Officer…Xigbar smiled and gestured for us to follow him. Only two words crossed my numb mind as Sora dragged me into the cop car.

'_Oh Fuck_.'

(at the police station)

The ride to the police station was mostly silent with the occasional voice asking a coded question through the radio. I didn't bother trying to understand it. I was numb.

'We were caught. We've never been caught. We were caught. We've never been caught. We were caught.' My thoughts circled in my head. Next to me Sora seemed to be having a similar internal battle. His shoulders were tight and he had a vice-like grip on my hand. I didn't mind though. I knew he was freaking out. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, leaning back in the seat. I fell asleep soon after, exhaustion taking over.

Sora's POV:

'Oh my God….What the fuck have I done?' I thought desperately as we drove through the silent streets, the only illumination in the car coming from the headlights, the dashboard, and the occasional streetlight. My mind was whirling with questions, possibilities and ways to try and run. I knew it was useless, but who could blame me for trying to protect my little brother. I glanced at Roxas. I was a little surprised to see he'd fallen asleep, but he was exhausted so I didn't mind. I looked at his face, relaxed as he slept.

He was thinner than he'd been before mom died, but that was to be expected. His gravity defying hair was a little duller than I remembered, and he had dirt and dust all over his ripped, faded blue jeans and his dark blue wrinkled T-shirt had a hole in the side. His sneakers had definatly seen better days.

I sighed quietly and pulled him against my side, leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and glanced up to find Officer Xigbar watching us appraisingly. I bristled.

"What?" my voice broke the silence as he continued to glance at us. "…Nothing." He turned back to the road and didn't spare us another glance. I leaned against the window, my eyes slipping closed.

'Oh well. Whatever happens, I'll deal with it.'

(authors note)

Ok, what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? It's my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic, so don't kill me if they seem a little too OOC. So tell me what you thought!

On another note, My other fanfics should be updated soon. I've been having severe writers block for my Aki and Ciel Fanfic, but I started the 9th chapter, so cross your fingers I can finish it! XD

Yea, I guess that's all. Please tell me what you thought, and I guess I'll upload the next chapter soon.

BYE ALL!


	2. A Change In Tides

**Chapter 2: A change in of Tides**

**Roxas' POV:**

I jerked awake as the car door slammed, disoriented. For a moment, I had no clue where I was. The leather seats and unfamiliar smells added to my confusion. Before I could panic, my brother Sora touched my arm. He had obviously just woke up. His brown spikes were mussed from sleep, his eyes were still a little dazed and far-off.

"You ok?" He slurred tiredly.

I nodded, taking in my surroundings. The events of the day were slowly coming back to me as I surveyed the cop car we were sitting in. The dials and knobs of the dashboard glowed slightly, illuminating the car in a soft, luminescent neon green. I noticed that the windows were tinted in the back, and it was dark outside so I couldn't see where we were. I fidgeted and shifted, looking at a clock on the dashboard. 10:51.

Sora watched me silently, concern evident in his eyes. He was wide awake now. I glanced at him.

"Where's the Officer?" My voice cracked a little from disuse and I cleared my throat quietly. Before Sora could answer his passenger door was pulled open and Officer Xigbar leaned down to look us over. After a moment he stood, motioning for us to follow him. Sora's jaw tightened and he stepped out of the car, dragging me with him.

I let him pull me up toward the brick building that Officer Xigbar was walking towards. Most of the windows were dark, and there were only a few officers, a secretary, and a guard moving within. The Officer opened the door and motioned us inside, nodding at a tired looking women behind the front desk. We followed him down a white tiled hallway lined with doors. There was a sitting area with a few plastic chairs and wooden side tables off to the side, and there were quite a few offices, most of them locked tight, their occupants having left for the night. At the end of the hall he suddenly stopped and turned to stand in front off the one door that still had light shining from behind it. He took a breath, glancing at Sora and I before knocking on the door.

"Come in." A gruff voice commanded. He turned the knob and walked in, Sora and I following behind him.

'And let the shit storm begin.' I thought.

**Sora's POV:**

"Come in."

I walked in after Xigbar, pulling a reluctant Roxas with me. The office was moderately sized, with a few photos and degrees adorning the shelves and walls. A few filing cabinets were set against the left wall, and a large window was set into the far wall overlooking the now dark lawn and parking lot. There were two leather chairs in front of a large, orderly mahogany desk. The man behind the desk was well built, with tan skin and long silver-white hair that flowed past his shoulders and spiked up at the top. His eyes, much like Xigbar's, were hawk yellow. His uniform was pressed and starched, only slightly wrinkled from its day of use.

'Stiff.' I thought sourly before Xigbar spoke up.

"Chief Xemnas sir, these are the kids the manager was telling us about." He said in a very formal voice. The man behind the desk, Xemnas, glanced at Roxas and I before nodding.

"Write up a report and have it on my desk by tomorrow. You can leave for the night."

Xigbar nodded and walked out with a last glance at Roxas and I. And with that we were left alone with Xemnas.

I looked away from the door to lock eyes with him. He was examining me, looking as though he was trying to figure out how I was reacting to all this. I tilted my chin defiantly and continued to stare, refusing to back down. He broke it first and looked past me at Roxas, who was fidgeting nervously. I moved in front of him. Xemnas said nothing.

After a few minutes he broke the uncomfortable silence with a tired sigh, and with one last probing look at the two of us, gestured for us to sit down. Roxas looked to me and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He sat stiffly in the chair, looking ready to bolt at any moment. I was proud.

I stood for another moment before taking my own seat. Xemnas nodded at Roxas. He pulled a sheet of paper out of a folder and a ballpoint pen from the cup next to him. He looked up at me, hand poised to write.

"Do you boys know why you're here?"

I had a desperate urge to roll my eyes, but managed to control the impulse. I decided to play dumb, looking up with slightly annoyed yet questioning eyes.

"No idea sir. Is there a problem?" I asked innocently, sounding like any other citizen who had been practically arrested by the cops in the middle of the night. I had just the right amount of sincere confusion and annoyance in my voice to momentarily surprise him. He looked unsure for a second.

Did I ever mention I was a good actor?

He looked back down as his report, frowning in annoyance.

"Well, it says here that you have been robbing a local store sporadically for the past few weeks. The descriptions match you and your…brother exactly." I frowned. Sure Roxas and I didn't look to much alike, but is it THAT hard to believe we're brothers…?

I realized he was still talking and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"…and it also says that your orphans. Your parents died when you were younger, and you've been living on your own ever since, is that right?" He asked challengingly, glancing up to gauge my reaction. I frowned and said nothing. Next to me, Roxas was shaking. I looked at Xemnas, who was staring back intently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir."

Xemnas frowned.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go. Mom will be really worried when..." He cut me off.

"Sora, enough bullshit." I glared.

"We both know that it was you two, so don't try to tell me otherwise. We found you sleeping in an abandoned building with the remains of the stolen groceries in what was left of the kitchen, and we have numerous eyewitness accounts, not to mention that we've had dealings with you in the past, though admittedly that was a few years before I was transferred here." He paused. "However I must say, this time you may have fucked up a bit."

I froze, a movement which did not go unnoticed by Xemnas.

"Sora. What you and your brother have been doing may have been necessary for You to survive, but it IS illegal in the eyes of the public…but, due to unforeseen circumstances which I am not at liberty to discus, the manager of the store has agreed to a…compromise of sorts." I didn't like the way he said 'compromise,' but nodded to show I was listening.

"Sora, Roxas, you have two choices in front of you. The first is that you guys pay for everything you've stolen from that store. Sora, you would go to jail for theft and Roxas would go to a juvenile correctional center for troubled teens until he can be tried. IF you choice this option, the likelihood of ever seeing each other again is relatively slim." He paused to let that sink in.

I was reeling. 'NO, NO, NO, NO!' my mind was screaming at me. I didn't care what happened to me personally, but I'd be DAMNED if they separated me and Roxas.

My resolve must've shown on my face because after a moment Xemnas continued.

"The other option will probably be much more appealing." He said. "The manager has agreed to forget that this ever happened and not press charges if, and only IF, you agree to go to an orphanage in the next town. You'll be fed and you'll get to stay with Roxas. I've checked, and the odds of you getting adopted are pretty high. The chances of being adopted Together are good too. You'll also have the liberty to dismiss an adoption proposal if you so desire…"

He trailed off and watched me struggle internally for a few minutes before posing the million dollar question.

"So, what'll it be?"

**(The Next Day)**

Roxas and I sat silently on a bench outside Chief Xemnas' office. It was late afternoon and he was nervously playing with the edge of his new black zip-up vest under his white checkered jacket. He had a checkered bracelet on his left wrist and his pants were black until they got to about his knees before switching over to white. He had on black sneakers with red laces. His new suitcase with his spare clothes was leaning against his leg. He had taken a shower earlier this morning after sleeping in a holding cell, so his hair was once again a bright blonde/gold and he smelled faintly of an ocean breeze.

I had on a new pair of black shorts and a red and black t-shirt with a mini black jacket over it. I also had a few different belts and straps looped around my waist. My suitcase was beside me.

Everything was courtesy of the police department. According to Xemnas it was 'a small gift to show support of a life changing choice.'

To me it was another way to say 'good fucking riddance.'

I started when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Officer Xigbar standing there.

"Ready to go?"

He started down the hall without waiting for an answer. The bastard.

I grabbed my suitcase and walked beside Roxas as we followed the Officer out into the afternoon heat towards the squad car parked nearby. Xigbar unlocked the door and I slid in, Roxas close behind.

"Mk. Lets get you guys to your new home." He said as he started the car and pulled out onto the main road. I scoffed quietly.

'New home. Fuck that. More like hell-hole.'

I leaned my head against the window, feeling drowsy because of the afternoon heat.

'Well, *yawn*, I guess we'll see.' I thought as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*authors note*

Mk. So like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave me some feedback.

I'll rewrite this piece of awful later. I wrote this at 1 am for my best friend as a new years request because she seems to love my stories. So yea, I'm tired now xD

Happy new year all!


	3. Waning Faith

**Fate**

Chapter 3: Waning Faith

*Roxas' POV*

The ride out of Twilight Town was silent. There was a lot of that lately.

Silence.

I leaned my head against the window, watching the town flash by, submitting to the idea of living in an orphanage. At first I thought Sora had been kidding; but apparently he was serious, seeing as we were passing a 'Now Leaving Twilight Town' sign. Thinking back to that conversation, I sighed quietly. That had been pretty out of character for Sora…

*Flashback*

"So what'll it be?" Xemnas asked, eyes fixed on my brother's conflicted face. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. The walls of the office were starting to feel to enclosed. The air was filled with an awkward tension for a long moment before Sora sighed and looked up to meet the probing gaze of the Officer.

"…Fine."

His tone was so defeated and submitting that I could only watch in numb horror as Xemnas smiled and started telling Sora about where we would be going, but I tuned it out.

'This….It's not…..Sora…!' I thought incoherently.

He wouldn't even look at me.

*End of Flashback*

I must have been daydreaming longer than I thought, because suddenly I was jolted out of my reverie by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Sora. He smiled.

"C'mon Rox. We're here." His voice sounded a little strained but other than that he seemed genuinely interested in this new prison. I smiled slightly.

"Mk." I got out with Sora and stretched, muscles sore from not moving for so long. I grabbed my bag and followed Sora and the Officer up a cracked sidewalk to an old three story brick building. The windows had faded blue curtains in them and it had a peeling white painted door. The steps were cluttered with an assortment of shoes and broken toys. The lawn was unkempt and the few scraggly trees offered little shade.

'…What a dump.' I thought absently, hearing the faint sound of running and yelling voices. The closer we got to the door, the louder the screaming voices of children became. An endless stream of laughter, shrieks, and pounding footsteps as kids undoubtedly tore through the 'house.' Xigbar grimaced and knocked. There were footsteps, and suddenly a shrill voice within screamed.

"Shut up!"

The door was suddenly yanked open by an annoyed looking blonde woman with emerald green eyes.

"Ph, you must be Xigbar. Nice to meet you, I'm Larxene." Her voice dripped sarcasm and disinterest. Xigbar ignored this and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Officer Xigbar from Twilight Town P.D. and I'm supposed to drop these two off here." He said professionally. Larxene looked surprised by the business-like tone but shrugged and peered down at us with indifferent eyes.

"Yes," She said tiredly. "I believe all the paperwork is in order…?"

"Yes ma'am." Officer Xigbar quickly pulled out a neat folder and handed it to her. She glanced at it and looked up sharply.

"There's not a lot of information." She said suspiciously.

"Enough to admit them, right?"

"…Yes, I suppose." She sighed. "C'mon in Boys, welcome to Hollow Bastian. I'll have someone show you to your rooms." She walked off down the hall.

There was an awkward moment before I turned to Officer Xigbar and extended my hand.

"Thank you very much for all your help, and please give my regards to Mr. Xemnas." He shook my hand and I gave a stiff nod.

"It was nice meeting you Officer Xigbar." I turned to my brother. "C'mon Sora." He nodded and smiled at the Officer before he shut the door, leaving Xigbar to his day.

Sora walked over to me and cleared his throat. I ignored him and looked around.

We were in a sort of entry way. There were shoes and coats, toys and crayons strewn everywhere. To our right was a staircase to the upper floors. Through a large entryway to the left was a moderately sized living room, the walls painted a faded, sickly green. There was a dingy white couch, a brown love-seat, and a rickety coffee table set on the far end off the room. A small television sat on a nightstand and there were at least 8 kids crowded around it. On the other side of the room a play area had been set up, complete with musty looking rug, old tables, and one old bookshelf. Crayons, paper, and legos littered the floor. There was a kid who looked no more than six sleeping on the rug, and there was a blonde girl coloring at the farthest table.

No one spared us a glance.

Through the doorway straight ahead I caught a glimpse of an old kitchen with chipped brown wallpaper before a girl came bounding down the steps. She had reddish- pink shoulder-length hair, light blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a white tank top and a purple skirt.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. Larxene asked me to show you around." She said in a friendly, but mildly annoying voice. I said nothing, but Sora smiled.

"I'm Sora, and this is my little bro Roxas. Nice to meet you."

The girl, Kairi, smiled.

"Well c'mon then." She started up the stairs, not bothering to see if we were following her. I sighed and picked up my bag as Sora bounded up the steps, eager to look around.

'This'll be a LONG day.'

*Authors NOTE*

Mk, so we're FINALLY getting somewhere xD It kills me to write chapters, but I love chapters, so…yea xD

My aki and ciel Fanfic will b updated soon xD


	4. Breaking World

**Fate**

Chapter 4: breaking world

*Roxas' POV*

*Upstairs*

At the top of the steps there was an old door. Kairi opened it and smiled. There was a large room, this one also strewn with toys and assorted objects. There was a thread-bare recliner in the corner, and a woven rug covered most of the floor. A few rickety tables leaned against the faded green, peeling wallpaper of the room. Kid's ripped through the room, not even glancing at us. They laughed and yelled and ran in all directions.

It pissed me off.

Kairi led us down a hall lined with doors. I could hear more voices and rough-housing from these rooms. She led us to the end of the hall and stopped at the last door on the right.

"This is your room. Make yourselves comfortable. Dinner's at 7, so you have about two hours to unpack and look around." She smiled and walked off down the hall.

I pushed the door open and walked inside, Sora close behind. I looked around.

The room was okay. It was pretty large, so there was room to walk around, two desks, two beds with white comforters, and a large closet. There was a small side-table between the beds with a small lamp on it. There was a window behind both beds, covered in old brown curtains. The floor was worn hardwood.

"Well, which bed do you want Sor?" Sora shrugged and walked forward to drop his things on the one closest to the closet. I nodded and walked to the other bed and dropped my bag on it. The doors to the closet were open and I saw that there was a dresser against the back wall and hangers hanging off bars along the other walls. I walked to the drawers and pulled out the clothes in my bag and shoved them in a drawer. Sora did the same. I looked over at him and frowned. He looked upset.

"Sora, are you alright?" He jumped and nodded.

"Uh, wanna go look around?"

"…No thanks. I think I'm going to take a nap. You can if you want though."

He nodded and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. I walked to the bed and collapsed on it, curling on my side. I stared silently at the wall as the sun went down, bit by bit. I heard the yelling of the kids through the halls and the crying somewhere in the house.

'This sucks. I can't do anything…'

So I did the only thing I could do at this point.

I cried.

*Authors Note*

Mk, sorry for the short chapter. Things are starting to pick up! The reason it was so short is because I had to break up chapters 3+4, and I didn't want to go on and on about their situation because I think everyone gets the point. Now I can start the REAL story. Now, Because a friend of mine asked, I'm going to do two quick character summaries.

Roxas:

Roxas is the younger brother of Sora. He's 13. He has blonde spiked hair and bright blue eyes. He's shorter then Sora by about 3 inches, so he's about 5'7. He's moody, and often labeled as depressed or emo. He doesn't care though. He has his own style and personality. He can be extremely fun and also very opinionated. He's also a little insecure.

Roxas has a bit of an inferiority complex. He's always seen his brother as someone to look up to, noticing how friendly he is towards everyone and how no one can seem to resist his childlike personality. Roxas has also seen his brother's serious side, so he knows how responsible his brother is. Roxas looks at all of Sora's good points, and then criticizes his own faults. He's stand-off-ish towards new people, but if you take the time to get to know him Roxas is a great person and a fantastic friend. He doesn't show a lot of emotion, so you have to work past his apathetic demeanor to tell how he feels. He really is a fun person to be around.

Sora:

Sora Is Roxas' older brother. He's 15. He has brown spiked hair, though his is nothing compared to his brother's hair. He has bright blue-ish eyes, though sometimes they look almost green. He's about 5'10, so he's taller than Roxas.

He's a generally happy person, but he won't show it. He's a serious kid most of the time. He's gone through a lot in his life, so he has to be. He's confident and sure of who he is. Even though he's still a kid, he's been taking care of Roxas since they were younger. He may act immature, but he is EXTREMELY protective of Roxas. He knows his brother better than anyone, so even though Roxas see's himself as inadequate, Sora knows that Roxas is actually a strong, charismatic, unique person. Sora and Roxas are very close.


	5. Forgotten

**Fate**

Chapter 5: Forgotten

Warnings: Mk, this is the first time I'm putting this up, but for RIGHT NOW this is rated T for language and for yaoi. (Male x Male relationships). I'mma warn everyone that Leon and Cloud ARE DATING. My friend asked me to, so I'm writing it like that. No flaming. No like = No read.

*Roxas' POV*

"ROXAS! SORA! WAKE UP!" A voice screamed, jolting me from my bed. I winced and stood up. Sora bolted upright and looked around, half asleep. His hair was in total disarray. He looked at me with sleepy blue eyes.

"C'mon Sor, we have to get up." I yawned. Sora nodded and rubbed his eyes before getting up and stumbling into the closet to get his clothes. I winced as I turned towards the window, morning light falling across my face.

"Ngh…damn that's bright." I closed the curtains and opened my eyes as Sora walked out and yawned. He was wearing a plain blue T-shirt and navy shorts.

"I'm going to run down and see what the she-devil wants." I smirked as he walked out of the room.

'I love that nickname.' I thought absently as I walked into the closet to grab my clothes. I pulled on a black t-shirt with the word 'heartless' written in red and dark grey jeans. I laced up my old white and black checkered converse and snapped on my black and red bracelet. I glanced in the mirror as I walked out of the closet. It had been a year since we'd gotten here, and I was 14 now. Sora was 16. Neither of us had changed much.

'And we're still here…'

I sighed and walked downstairs.

*Later that morning*

After a quick bowl of cereal Larxene handed out chore lists. Today was Saturday, so we were cleaning today. I looked at my list, written in Larxene's horrible handwriting.

_Clean Living Room_

_Clean kitchen_

_Take out trash_

_Wash windows_

_Sweep_

_Mop_

_Dust_

I frowned, trying to make out what she'd written. After a second I got a pen and paper and made a new list.

_ Clean Living Room

_ Clean Kitchen

_ Take out Trash

_ Sweep

_ Mop

_ Dust

I sighed and got to work.

*Later that day*

Cleaning took most of the day. By the time I finished it was almost 4 o'clock. Sora finished up about an hour later, looking tired. He collapsed on his bed after muttering about a nap and I pulled a book from under my pillow. I stared at the words for a few moments before sighing and closing the book. I knew why I was to distracted to read.

Tomorrow was Adoption Day. The day all the people thinking of getting a kid came to see what brat would 'fit-in' at their house. The kids that got adopted were almost always 10 and under.

No one liked to bother with the teenagers.

Last week Kairi got lucky and was adopted by some couple who thought she looked 'mature and responsible.' Another girl, Xion, was adopted by a widow who'd lost her family in a fire the month before. Hayner was adopted by a couple who said he looked like 'a promising young man.

That meant that only Sora, Ollete, Pence, and I remained in the 'Teenage Rooms.'

I sighed and got up when I heard the dinner bell. I shook Sora awake, and he bolted upright and out the door. I followed slowly, not really in the mood to eat.

*The next day*

I got up, stretching as pale yellow light bathed the room in a dim glow. Irritated, I jerked the curtains shut. Larxene liked us to be up early on Adoption Day. I yawned and stumbled over to Sora's bed.

"Sora….c'mon." I yawned again. "We have to get up. It's Sunday." Sora stood up and walked to the closet, suddenly wide-awake. A few minutes later he walked back out in a white T-shirt and jeans. "See you downstairs…" he said and walked out of the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before walking into the closet. I pulled on a black t-shirt that had the word 'Oblivian' across the front in red and 'Oath keeper" across the back in white. I grabbed a pair of white and black checkered jeans and pulled my

black converse on. I snapped my bracelet on and walked downstairs.

*About two hours later*

"MK, welcome to the Hollow Bastian Orphanage. I'm Larxene. If you have any questions come find me. Feel free to look around." Larxene wandered off as the prospective parents wandered in. I sat in the kitchen, staring out the window silently. Sora had wandered off. I frowned and grabbed a piece off paper and a pencil off the table. I started sketching. When I was done I had sketched a picture of Kairi, smiling. It looked so real it could have been a photograph. I smiled to myself and stood up to show Sora. I wandered off into the crowd of people and found Sora talking to some guy with shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair and a scar across his face. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. I walked up just in time to hear Sora.

"…I'll go grab my little brother so you can meet him." I tapped Sora on the shoulder and he glanced over at me and smiled.

"HEY! I was just going to come get you! Leon, this is my little brother Roxas. Roxas, This is Leon." Sora said. I nodded and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." Leon nodded and shook my hand.

"Likewise."

I turned to show Sora the drawing, but glanced back when I realized Leon was staring at me. While Sora studied the drawing I looked at Leon.

"…Is something wrong…?"

"No." He continued to stare for a second before his phone starting ringing. He tore his gaze from me to glance at his phone then up to Sora.

"I'll be back in a minute." He walked outside to answer his phone, which was understandable considering how noisy it was in here. I frowned and wandered back to the kitchen.

'Why was he staring at me…?'

*Leon's POV*

I walked away from the kids to answer my phone. As soon as I walked outside I flipped my cell open.

"Hey." I heard a laugh on the other end of the line.

"Hey. What'cha doing?" I laughed.

"Well, I was just going to call you, but you know how you've been wanting to adopt a kid?"

"Yea?"

"Well, I found two boys I think you'll love."

"…where are you!" I smiled.

"The local Orphanage. Now you wanna meet these boys or not?"

"I'll be there in 5." The line went dead and I laughed.

'He's too cute.' I thought as I walked back in the Orphanage to find Sora and Roxas.

*Roxas' POV*

Sora found me about 10 minutes after Leon walked outside and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Leon's back." He said. I sighed and stood up. He let me lead the way to the living room. I walked towards Leon, who was standing with another guy…

…who looked just like me.

Well an older version of me, seeing as he was like 20.

He had spiked, gravity defying blonde hair just like mine, only longer. He had bright blue eyes. Hell, he even dressed like me. Lots of black. I felt my eyes widen a bit and stopped a few feet away while Sora nodded to the newcomer.

"Roxas, this is Cloud. Cloud, This is my little bro, Roxas." Cloud looked shocked, but smiled.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." I nodded mutely. Leon smirked.

"Will you two excuse us for a second?" Sora smiled and nodded as Leon grabbed Cloud's arm and led him towards the door.

'…wow.'

*Cloud's POV*

I allowed Leon to drag me outside, still pretty shocked. I mean, what are the odds of finding a kid that looked EXACTLY like me when I was his age! Leon was smirking and as soon as we got outside he released me and leaned against the building.

"So, what'd you think?" I thought for a moment before allowing a small smile.

"I really like them Leon. Sora's nice, and from what he told us about Roxas, they're both great kids." Leon smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing." I looked up hopefully.

"So, does that mean….?" Leon nodded.

"Yup." I smiled and practically tackled Leon. "Thanks Leon! Love you!" He smiled.

"C'mon, lets go before someone else tries to adopt them." I nodded and followed him inside. Right before we walked in I felt him grab my hand. I allowed myself a small smile.

*Roxas' POV*

While Cloud and Leon were outside I managed to get past the shock. If you think about it, this is pretty cool. Sora turned to me as soon as they walked out the door.

"Mk, before you freak, let me tell you. Cloud and Leon are an item." I was surprised, but nodded.

"Mk then." Sora smiled.

"Thank God you're not a homophobe." I laughed and nodded. Just then Cloud and Leon walked back inside and made their way towards us.

They were holding hands.

'…they're kind of cute together.' I thought absently. Leon was smiling and though Cloud looked pretty apathetic, I noticed the small smile tugging at his lips. They walked up to us and Leon looked down at us.

"…How would you two like to be adopted?" I stood there, shocked beyond words for a second before smiling up at them. However Sora looked unsure.

"You sure?" He asked. Cloud nodded. Sora smiled, but it was still a guarded expression. I didn't blame him.

"Well in that case, this is awesome!" I glanced at him. He looked relieved. Leon smiled and Cloud laughed quietly. He looked up at me.

"Well, what do you say Roxas?" I stood silently for a second before nodding.

"Sure."

*Authors Note*

Mk, wow. Longest chapter yet! :D So now we're GETTING somewhere with this story xD!

Sorry if the characters are a little to OOC. I'm trying xD Cloud, Roxas, and Demyx are my favorite characters, so they will probably be a big part of this story. (Love how all my fav characters are blonde and blue eyed xD)

If anyone wants me to do a character summary or a certain story or have any ideas then just tell me. I'll see what I can do.

Rate and Review Please! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Flaming is Not. Thanks!


	6. A New Beginning

**Fate**

Chapter 6: A New Beginning

Warnings: Rated T for Language, Male x Male relationships, and god only knows what else xD Don't like, Don't read.

Enjoy! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

*Roxas' POV*

"Sure." I said. They smiled and Sora punched my arm, smirking.

"Geez Rox, way to be enthusiastic." He teased. I shrugged.

"We can't all be you." He mock-glared and Cloud laughed. Leon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go talk to the woman that runs this place. You coming Cloud?" Cloud nodded and smiled at us before following Leon. I smiled and turned to Sora.

"Ok, I'll admit, this is awesome!" Sora laughed and hugged me.

*Cloud's POV*

Leon and I were walking towards the 'Office' when I noticed something. I stopped and Leon paused, following my gaze and frowning. It was the kids room, two- ten year olds. All the other kids were being adopted, paper-work being filled out for them by the parents. All the kids looked happy.

Except for one.

There was a small white-blonde haired girl sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room. There were crayons and paper spread out in front of her. She looked about three.

Before I could say anything Leon starting walking toward her. I followed close behind. When we got to her table she looked up. She had crystal blue eyes and her hair went just past her shoulders in soft waves. She looked at us curiously. I smiled.

"Hey. What's your name?" She looked surprised, but smiled angelically.

"My name's Naminé." I glanced up at Leon and nearly laughed. He looked sold.

"Hold on a minute, mk?" She nodded and continued coloring while I dragged Leon to the far side of the room. Before I could say a word he smiled.

"How do you feel about adopting 3 kids?"

I smiled.

*Roxas' POV*

Nearly an hour later Leon and Cloud came back…

…holding Naminé's hand. I smiled at her.

"Hey Nami!" She giggled and ran at me. I scooped her up and hugged her. Cloud smiled.

"Mk, we're all ready, but how do you two feel about having a little sister?" I looked up, shocked, before I smiled.

"Nami! This is great!" She grinned and locked her arms around my neck. Cloud and Leon were watching us smiling proudly.

"You two close?" Cloud asked. I nodded. Before I could say anything Sora came back with our suitcases. He caught sight of Nami and grinned before looking at Cloud.

"Couldn't resist her huh?" Cloud smiled and nodded.

"She's a sweetheart." Sora said smiling. Just then Larxene found us. She looked bored, but there was a happy light in her eyes.

"Here's her things." She handed Nami's stuff to Leon. "All the paperwork is in order, so you can leave now." She looked over at Sora, Nami, and I. "You three better be good." We all nodded and she smirked, satisfied, and walked off.

Cloud smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Mhm!" We all said. Nami nuzzled my neck. Leon smiled and started walking towards the door. Sora grabbed my bag since I was holding Nami. I smiled as we walked out.

*In the car*

Sora, Nami, and I got in the back seat and Cloud got into the passengers seat.

"Buckle up." Leon ordered. Since no one was planning on adopting a cute three-year-old I held Nami in my lap. She smiled and put her head against my shoulder. Sora shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Nami. She smiled and fell asleep almost instantly. Cloud looked at us and smiled.

"You two are really close aren't you?" I nodded. Sora glanced at us and smiled.

"Rox practically raised Nami. Been taking care of her since she was about 2." Sora said proudly. Cloud frowned.

"How old was she when she got there?" I said nothing for a moment. I sighed.

"From what I know she was left on the doorstep when she was a baby. They think she was about a day old, so she's been there since she was born." Cloud looked shocked but nodded.

"Why wasn't she adopted earlier? She's such a sweet girl." I shrugged.

"People don't like it when the kid they try to adopt is a genius. Even if she IS incredibly mature." Leon looked confused. "Nami here is really smart." I explained. "She's started reading aloud at about two, and she could write at about two and a half. She could honest-to-God talk before she was three. That's REALLY early, so no one wanted to adopt her because of that. They said 'She'll be trouble when she's older, it's not worth it,' so she's been around since. Which I don't get, considering Nami acts like a 5-6 year old and not a three-year-old." I shrugged. Cloud looked upset.

"That's horrible! Poor girl." I shrugged.

"Well now you get to adopt her." Cloud instantly smiled and nodded before turning around. Leon reached over and took Cloud's hand, and they held hands as he drove. I watched the houses flash past outside the window.

After about 5 minutes we stopped. I looked out the window to see where we were. There was a nice sized house outside the window. The lawn was well kept, trees scattered here and there providing shade. The house was white, and there were black curtains covering the windows. It was really nice.

"C'mon guys. Lets go!"

Leon grabbed our bags and walked up the driveway while Cloud unlocked the door. I got out of the car and locked my door, careful not to wake Nami. I carried her up the driveway and up the porch. Cloud was holding the door. I nodded and moved in. Cloud looked at me uncertainly. Smiling, I handed Nami to him. Cloud relaxed almost immediately. I smirked. Nami had that affect on people.

"C'mon, you can choose your room." He started upstairs and I ran after him.

At the top of the stairs there were five doors. Cloud disappeared into the first door on the left and put Nami on the bed. The walls were a pale blue. Cloud tucked her in and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Mk, lets see…" He walked down and opened the first door to our right to reveal Sora. He was sprawled across the bed, half asleep. I laughed quietly and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're the little brother?" He asked. I nodded and started laughing. "I've wondered that myself sometimes."

"Oh, here." Cloud pointed to the door at the very end of the hall and smiled slightly.

"That's me and Leon's room." I nodded as he led me to the door just past Naminé's.

"If you want, you can have this one." He opened the door and I felt my eyes widen. "How's this?"

I nodded mutely and Cloud glanced at me knowingly. "Leon and I were always really into Japanese culture, so a lot of our rooms have that feeling or color scheme." He shrugged. "Anyway, we're going out to eat in about an hour, so have fun unpacking." He closed the door and I heard him walk down the hall.

I stood silently looking at the room around me. The walls were a deep red, the bed had a black comforter and red pillows. The floor was hardwood, and the dresser was black. Bookshelves and Shelves lined the far wall. There was a bathroom and a closet. There was even a TV. There was a window behind the bed covered in black curtains.

"wow…" I looked at my suitcase sitting on the bed and nearly laughed. Cloud must've KNOWN I'd like this room. I smirked and started unpacking.

*Author's Note*

MK, so this was the 6th chapter! Yay! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT PEOPLE!

Sorry if they seem way OOC. ^^; im trying xD

MK, a friend of mine asked me for this so:

Naminé:

Naminé's a sweetheart. She's 3. She has almost white-blonde hair and crystal-blue eyes. She's young, but extremely mature for her age. A lot of people think she's a small 6-7 year old because of her advanced intellect and manners. She learned to talk, read, walk, and write when she was around 2-3. Mainly because she copied what her 'brother' Roxas did. She will often refer to Roxas as her brother, even before they were legally adopted. Roxas pretty much raised her from the day she was born, so she's attached to him. They also look alike, so many people assumed they were siblings to begin with. Many people don't like Naminé because she came off as a know-it-all or a 'trouble child.' Though Naminé is a sweet kid, she can also be fairly moody like any child. She's friendly and charismatic. Most people love her just by looking at her. She likes to draw, sing, and play with Roxas.

Unfortunately no one knows where she came from or who her parents are. She was found on the steps of the orphanage the day after she was born and lived there since. Because she's been adopted her name is Naminé Kairi Leonhart-Strife. She got her middle name at the orphanage. She's an interesting child.


	7. Abnormal Family

**Fate**

Chapter 7: Abnormal Family 

Warnings: Rated T for language, male x male relationships, mild violence and blood, etc (lol NEVER listen to Eminem when you write, it affects you xD)

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY ITSELF!

*Cloud's POV*

I walked downstairs and laughed inwardly when I heard Leon on the phone.

"Yea, you wouldn't believe it. They're adorable!" Leon said excitedly. "Sora, Roxas, and Naminé. Sora and Roxas are blood relatives."

There was silence for a few minutes as Leon listened.

"They're 16, 14, and 3." A pause. "HA! Who do you think your talking to! Of course I can handle it!" Leon said proudly. I laughed softly and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He glanced over at me and smirked.

"Besides, I'm sure Cloud can handle Naminé." I mock-glared and smacked his shoulder. He laughed.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow Riku." He shut the phone and turned to me. "So, where do you wanna go for dinner?"

"Uh, how about Andros'?" I asked hopefully. Leon looked at me curiously.

"Hmmm, why?"

"Because now we have a three-year-old and I think we need to go eat somewhere that we know they have something she'll like." I said matter-of-factly. Leon shrugged.

"Mk, but what about the boys?"

"Well, according to their file they'd eat just about anything, so there's no need to worry about that, right?" Leon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, you win." He looked at his watch. "I know we have another 20 minutes, but maybe we should get going now…beat the 5 o'clock traffic?" I nodded. "I'll get the kids." I turned and started up the stairs when Leon grabbed my wrist. He looked at me seriously.

"Are you happy we adopted them?" I smiled. "Mhm!"

*Roxas' POV*

I had just finished unpacking when Cloud walked in the room again.

"Hey, you up for leaving a little earlier?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out. Cloud walked into Sora's room to wake him up while I went to get Naminé. She was curled up under the blankets, a small smile on her face as she slept. Her hair tangled around her face in soft swirls. I almost didn't have the heart to wake her, but sighed and started shaking her slightly.

"Nami, c'mon. We're going to go eat." She sat up tiredly, her eyes a dazed, sleepy blue. She looked up and me and held her arms out. I picked her up and walked to her suitcase. I held Nami on my hip as I went through her clothes. After a second I laughed and pulled out the outfit I was looking for. I stood her up on the bed and she pulled her dress off, looking happy.

"My shirt!" She said excitedly, holding her arms above her head. I laughed and pulled it over her. She jumped up and down for a moment before allowing me to slip her pants on. When she stood up she looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt. It had a lacy pattern running down the front and lace on the cuffs.. She had on dark blue Capri's with white lace along the bottom. It really brought out the blonde in her hair and the blue in her eyes. She loved that outfit. Just then Cloud walked in. As soon as he saw Nami he stopped, looking shocked. He looked at me with admiration in his eyes.

"Did you pick that?" I nodded and smiled. "I bought it for her awhile back. She didn't get to wear it a lot, so I decided she'd want to wear it today." I paused. "Is that ok?"

Cloud simply nodded. "We're leaving in a few, so c'mon." As he walked out Nami jumped off the bed and paced after him. I laughed softly and grabbed her shoes. As I walked downstairs I heard Cloud yelp. I got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped. Nami had her arms around Cloud's legs. She smiled and looked up at him. After a second she ran back over to me. I picked her up, confused. She's usually kind of shy, so I was surprised she took to Cloud so quickly.

"Roxas…" She asked, looking unsure. "Yea Nami?" She leaned up. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered. I nodded. She smiled and leaned up again.

"Do you think I can call Cloud 'Daddy?'" she whispered. I stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Wanna ask him?" I whispered back. She looked doubtful.

"Can you do it?" I nodded and she hid her face in my neck. Cloud as watching us curiously. I smiled and put Nami down. "Go find Sora." I said simply and watched her run upstairs.

"What's up?" Cloud asked. I stared at him for a moment to try and gauge his reaction.

"…Nami wants to know if she can call you 'Daddy.'" I said. Cloud looked pleasantly surprised for a moment and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course she can!" He said happily. He started to follow Nami up the stairs but I stopped him.

"…Thanks Cloud." He laughed and hugged me.

"No problem Roxas!" As I watched him walk up the stairs I realized something.

Cloud smiles a lot around us.

*Cloud's POV*

I was really happy. Sure I wasn't expecting it, but that meant that Nami was comfortable enough here to refer to me as her parent, so that meant a lot. I walked up the stairs and found Leon watching Naminé push Sora out of bed. As soon as Sora hit the ground he jumped up and looked around.

"Huh….? Oh, Nami. What's up?" He asked her. Leon coughed and Sora looked up at us.

"We're going to dinner soon. Get dressed." Sora nodded and practically ran over to his suitcase. Naminé saw me and ran over. I scooped her up smirked at her. "Hey, Roxas told me what you wanted to ask me." She looked unsure but I laughed and hugged her. "It's fine!" Nami grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her on my hip and turned to see Leon watching us curiously. Before I could say anything Sora walked past us to go downstairs. I followed him down, Leon right behind me.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Sora nodded and followed Roxas and Leon out. After I locked up I glanced at Nami. "So, what're you going to call Leon?" I asked curiously. Before she could say anything Roxas walked back to us and looked at Nami. "Hey, why don't you go hug Leon and see what he does?" Nami nodded and wriggled out of my hold, running over to the car. I looked at Roxas. He shrugged. "Well, I was thinking. It's gonna be kinda confusing if she's calling you 'Daddy' and she's calling Leon 'Dad', right?" I nodded, seeing what he meant. "Well…what if she called one of you 'Momma?'" I must've looked surprised, because he immediately backtracked. "It was just an idea! Sorry!" He looked unsure and slightly panicked, probably thinking he'd offended me. I quickly composed myself and nodded. "Actually, that makes more sense. Why don't you ask her…?" Roxas nodded and looked relieved before running over to Nami to pry her off of a shocked Leon. Not that anyone but me could see the shock on his face. I laughed and walked over to the car and jumped in the passengers seat. I started to close the door but Nami stopped me.

"…Can I sit with you?" She asked adorably. I nodded and helped her up. She settled in my lap, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks momma!"

Leon got in and started the car, looking surprised by my acceptance of Naminé's use of the word. I shrugged. There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Roxas spoke.

"So, I was wondering. What do you guys do for a living?" He asked curiously. I glanced up, realizing we hadn't told them to much about ourselves yet. I smiled.

"Well, I'm a Firefighter at the local fire station. Leon's the chief of police for the Hollow Bastian Police Department, HBPD for short." I said. Roxas and Sora looked amazed.

"That's awesome." Sora said. Leon frowned a little but said nothing. I laughed and nodded. "I guess." Suddenly Sora leaned forward.

"So wait, you have to work tomorrow right?" I nodded. "Well, what are Roxas, Nami, and I gonna do? It's probably not a great idea to leave us all home alone…" He trailed off.

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. Leon looked unsure. Suddenly Roxas spoke up.

"Well, you could take us to work with you if we behave right?" He asked questioningly. "I could take care of Naminé with Cloud, and Sora could go with Leon." I liked the idea, but glanced at Leon to see what he thought. He was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"Fine, but if either of you cause trouble you'll never go to work with us again, got it?" He asked. The boys nodded quickly.

"Cool." I said happily. "You two will get to see what I do all day." Roxas smiled and nodded, looking happy. Leon rolled his eyes and pulled into a parking space for 'Andros' Diner.' I held Nami as we got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Leon held the door as the boys and I walked in. He followed me in and touched my hand. I glanced back to see him smiling slightly.

'I knew he loved these kids.' I thought. As soon as we walked in Andro ran over. Andro was an older man. His once black hair had started to turn silver and he had a lot of health problems lately, but he had a great sense of humor and was a great person to be around. We'd known him since Leon and I had moved here 6 years earlier. He'd owned this Diner since before we were born, and I knew he'd continue to run the place till the day he died.

That's just the kind of person he is. I smiled slightly when he reached us and stared open-mouthed at Sora, Roxas, and Naminé. He started laughing. "Oh man! I knew you two were adopting, but two teenagers and a little girl!" He shook his head and Leon rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shrugged. "Who do you think your talking to old man?" He asked. Andro rolled his eyes and nodded. "C'mon, lets get you guys something to eat, huh?" He said and led us to our table. We slipped into the booth as he walked away, still laughing to himself. I glanced at the kids and opened my menu.

"So, what'll it be?"

*Roxas' POV*

After dinner at Andros' we were all exhausted. It was already 9 o'clock and Nami had already fallen asleep with her head in Cloud's lap. I was really happy she'd taken to Cloud so quickly. I picked Nami up as Leon waved at Andro and walked outside with Cloud and Sora. Sora got in the car and let his eyes slip shut. Nami

Shifted slightly as I sat down in the back seat. Her hair was soft and smelled like the strawberry shampoo she loved so much. Leon walked out of the diner and started the car. I yawned, exhausted. Sora had fallen asleep with his head leaning against the window. Nami was laying with her head in my lap. I was struggling to keep my eyes open as we pulled out of the parking lot. The light from the dashboard of the car bathed everything in a dim green glow. There was silence save for Sora and Nami's quiet, even breathes. I looked up and watched as Leon reached over and took Cloud's hand. Cloud smiled softly and glanced over at Leon. The glow from the dashboard defining the shape of his face and tinting his blonde hair a few shades darker. Cloud turned away but didn't let go of Leon's hand. They stayed like that until we pulled up to the house. Leon stepped out of the car and Cloud tried to wake Sora up. After a few minutes Sora opened his eyes looking dazed.

"Huh…?" He muttered sleepily and glanced around.

"C'mon Sora. We're home." Sora nodded and started to get out f the car. He was a little shaky but made it to the front door and disappeared into the house. I started to get out but Cloud came over and lifted Nami's sleeping form carefully from my lap. I smiled gratefully, because as tired as I was I didn't think I could carry her to the house by myself. Cloud winked and locked the car up before shifting Nami to his hip and following me into the house. I walked up the stairs and into my room to grab my toothbrush before walking into the bathroom. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt and sleep shorts.

'I need a glass of water.' I thought tiredly and walked downstairs to grab one. As I walked back upstairs I stopped and watched as Cloud came out of Nami's room and walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and I saw Leon turn around and smile before the door shut. I laughed silently and shook my head.

'They really are the best.' I thought happily and walked to my room. I closed the door silently and padded over to my bed. I set the glass on the table and pulled the covers back before climbing into bed. I smiled softly and before allowing sleep to take me.

*Author's Note*

Mk, so a few quick things.

First off, I know there's no 'Andros' Diner' and no guy named 'Andro' in FF or Kingdom hearts, but that is an actual restaurant I've gone to (my dads friends with the owner) and for some reason I thought of that as soon as I thought 'child-friendly restaurants', so here it is xD

I forgot to add this to her little profile, but Nami can also be extremely protective. She'll run into some strange situations as the story goes on, but that's to be expected right? Because she was an orphan family is incredibly important to her, so if you mess with her family she's out for blood.

Also, there was a bit of confusion as to why she took to Cloud so quickly. It's because he reminds her A LOT of Roxas, and because she can sense she's safe with him. She'll be close to Leon soon to. In some ways they both remind her of her 'big brothers', so she bonded easily with them.

Sorry if any of them seem to OOC (especially Nami and Cloud). I wanted to try and show different sides of Classic characters, so yea. ^^;

Anyway…

Rate, review, whatever! Just tell me if its worth continuing please!

Thanks!


End file.
